Of Sake, Stress, and Bedrolls
by Angel Taisha
Summary: COMPLETE: Really pointless fluff between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Takes place around episode 114 in the Anime. What happens when the captain decides to take his lieutenant up on her offer to have some sake one night at Orihime's apartment?


_A/N: Just pointless fluff between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Takes place around episode 114 in the anime, when the soul reapers pay a visit to the real world awaiting movement from Aizen Sousuke. No plot, no nothing, really. Just something in my head I wanted to get out. _

Nights like these occurred more often than not it seemed, and sitting around waiting for Aizen Sosuke to make any kind of movement wasn't particularly Toshiro Hitsugaya's style. Bathed alone in the moonlight on the window sill of Orihime's tiny apartment, he cursed his former fellow captain under his breath when he realized only ten minutes had passed instead of an hour like he had initially thought. Either way it looked like there wasn't going to be much action from the enemy that evening, and despite his impatience, in a very small way he was kind of glad. He tilted his head back into the wall and sighed, gazing at the clear starry sky above him.

Since their arrival into the real world, neither he nor any of his fellow shinigami had had any real time to relax and just soak in their new surroundings. They spent most of their stay fighting off duplicate arrancar and almost every other type of creature that came their way, sent purposely of course by Aizen himself. So that night Madarame and Ayasegawa had left for quick meals at the convenience store, and then they were off to Keigo's till morning. Orihime had left her apartment keys to Rangiku and Toshiro, telling them they were free to use the place for communication with Soul Society or whatever they felt like doing there. The busty teen was off to visit with her best friend Tatsuki, saying it had been way too long since she made her raven haired schoolmate a hearty helping of buttered sweet potatoes with red bean paste.

Toshiro cringed at the entrée and inwardly thanked God he wasn't the one eating at Tatsuki's place. While he respected Orihime's sweet, caring nature toward her friends, the captain couldn't quite grasp her rather eccentric taste in food. He laughed a little thinking about Rangiku and how much she enjoyed the young girl's cooking, probably one of the very few who actually did. Then again it wasn't hard for him to notice the other similarities between his lieutenant and Orihime aside from the humongous breasts they both had.

Speaking of Rangiku Matsumoto, he noted that she had been gone for quite some time and wondered where on Earth she'd gone off to. She told him several hours ago that she was going into town to buy some new clothes because they were, in her own words "Cheaper than in Soul Society". While he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself should a problem arise, and also the fact that she had her communicator in case of said possible emergency, the young, white haired man couldn't help but worry about her.

"She should be fine." He said to himself, shifting his body a little on the sill to reposition his legs. The hard, wooden surface beneath him was just that- wooden and hard, and he was beginning to get uncomfortable, especially in the jeans he was wearing. It was so different from the captain's shihakushō he had always worn, and he was starting to think he would never get used to such attire. While his black kimono and hakama with the white kosode were loose fitting and relaxed, the jeans were tight and constricting, revealing too much of his actual figure than he was comfortable with. Rangiku bought him the clothes, saying she thought her captain looked "incredibly cute and sexy" in the real world clothing, causing him to blush. Even at that moment though she wasn't there his cheeks flushed crimson just at the thought. "I must be coming down with something" he muttered, quickly trying to justify the sudden color in his face. Since when had he responded so freely to anything his lieutenant ever said to him? Most of the time, even though the two were close, Toshiro would hide his reactions from Rangiku. If she knew she had the upper hand in anything she wouldn't hesitate to use it to her advantage but in a playful way of course. That was what the young man was worried about and was glad the strawberry blonde didn't see him blush just then.

To his right Toshiro heard the sound of a key being inserted into the door and the lock clicked, followed by the knob turning and door opening. His thoughts interrupted, he was relieved to see Rangiku standing in the doorway with far too many bags to count, and her usual smile plastered across her face. Dropping all but one of the bags to the floor, with her free hand she turned on the lights and tucked away stray hairs behind her ear that got into her eyes. Noticing her captain on the sill she walked over to the kitchen table and placed the bag onto its surface.

"Hello, Captain!" She said in a sing song voice, while placing her hand in the bag to reveal two medium sized bottles of sake. "Would you want to join me in a little drink? I haven't had any of this good stuff in such a long time!" Grabbing two glasses from the cabinet, Rangiku poured the bottle's contents into them. Toshiro hopped off of the sill and headed over to her bags, moving them out of the way of the door in case anyone needed to come in. He sighed at the woman, reluctantly taking a glass from the table much to her surprise. "I didn't think you would actually have any with me, Captain! Is the real world finally making you come to your senses?"

"Actually I think it's just stressing me out." He said bluntly, putting the glass to his mouth, gulping loudly. Toshiro absently gave his lieutenant a once over, suddenly transfixed by the slender, curve hugging Capri's she was wearing along with the _not too tight but still figure revealing_ pink top that held her breasts at bay. Snapping himself out of his sudden gaze he took his sake back over to the window and resumed his place back on the sill. "I see you had a nice shopping experience…" Toshiro was never too good at small talk and she noticed, picking up her own sake and settling down onto the bedroll laid out on the floor for her.

"Yep! It was a lot of fun." Rangiku exclaimed, humoring her captain as she kicked off her sandals, making herself more comfortable. "You don't mind if I change, do you?" she didn't wait for his reply as she promptly removed her Capri's and shirt, replacing them with a sky blue cami top and matching pajama pants. The top was, for lack of a better word- small, and it left little to the imagination just as any of her outfits did, and that night for some reason Toshiro felt a little uneasy being in her presence. She reached upwards, flicking the lights off once again. The only light now came from the moonlight outside, and it settled softly against the lieutenant's feminine features, bringing out her beauty even more so than usual. He slapped himself for gazing; Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division did not do such things, or so he tried to internally reason.

"Perhaps it's the sake" he thought, trying his hardest not to look at his subordinate in ways that could have him arrested if she could in fact _read_ lecherous faces. Fortunately for him she didn't give his glances a second thought as she snuggled herself into the blankets and continued to drink her sake. Despite her amazon frame, Rangiku didn't stand a chance against the alcohol's effects and her tongue had begun to loosen.

"So, Toshi-sama…" she started, making him cringe in annoyance at the nickname, though he was a little too tipsy himself to _really_ care. "Why don't you come down here and tell me what it is about this place that 'stresses you out'?". Rangiku patted the bedroll, not paying attention to the fact that not only was she inviting her captain into her bed but he had actually flopped off of the sill to take her up on her offer. She raised herself up and out of the covers, sitting Indian style as Toshiro leant behind her on his knees. Rangiku sipped the sake in her left hand and pushed her long, layered, red-orange locks over her shoulder with her right, baring her neck in front of him. "While you're back there, could you massage my shoulders? I've been so ungodly tense lately! These bedrolls are not as comfy as the ones back in Soul Society and I'm afraid I've gotten stiff!"

Toshiro was frozen in his place, finding he was unable to move at the sudden request. He had been around Rangiku for so long, yet he was never the one to bridge the space between them. She was always the one to make small contact, usually by sneaking up behind him and covering his eyes as her breasts pushed up against the back of his head due to them having no other place to go. Now here they were, just a little drunk [or at least _he_ was a little drunk; Rangiku was slipping into the sake's control quicker than he can shout out 'Bankai'] and _she_ wanted _him_ to massage her shoulders.

"_Why not?"_ was his inner reasoning. _"It's only a little, innocent request. Her shoulders_ are tense after all…" Toshiro picked up his cup of sake and chugged the milky liquid, wincing at its strength, which even smelled stronger than the brand she usually consumed. "Hey Rangi-ku…" he slurred slightly, shaking his head. "What kind of sake is this? It's different from your usual…"

"Oh! It's called _honjozo-shu!_" She hiccupped, not turning to look at him. "It's much cheaper here than at home and even better than the swill I usually drink, and I'm glad I bought it because the simple fact that you're drinking it with me is a special occasion in itself!" Rangiku then turned her head to face him and smiled, to which he awkwardly smiled back. "Now- stop avoiding the question I asked and get to massaging! What's bothering you?"

Sighing and sipping more of his drink, Toshiro realized that there was no way he was getting out of the position he was in and decided to indulge, placing his hands on Rangiku's broad, bare shoulders. She shuddered at first because his hands were cold but eased into his touch quickly, relaxing with a contented sigh. She felt soft and silky in contrast to his calloused, battle worn hands and at first he tried to resist enjoying the sensations he was feeling, but he allowed himself just a little before remembering to answer her question.

"Well," he began, looking around the dark apartment absently as he continued his ministrations. "It's the waiting, and having no real means of tracking down Aizen. It gets…frustrating." Toshiro let out a small groan, finding it difficult to come up with words due to his task and Rangiku took no time picking up on it.

"Why haven't you done this for me before?" She exclaimed, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. "This feels soooo good, you had to have been a masseuse in a past life!" Rangiku breathed in deeply, wishing in the back of her mind that he would do more but she knew better. He was never the forward type, especially around her since she was noticeably older than he was, and well- he respected her above all else. There wouldn't be a chance in hell that he would overstep the boundaries he had set up between the two of them.

Would he?

At that moment it seemed like he had read her mind, because not a second later his hands ceased their movements and instead of kneading, the back of his hand caressed the base of her neck instead, sending tingles down her spine.

"Toshi-sama!" Rangiku exclaimed, turning her head around to face his eyes with shock in hers. "What are you…"

But before she could finish the sentence Toshiro tackled Rangiku onto her back and hovered over her. At first he was surprised himself at his actions, not knowing what this woman was going to do to him for his sudden boldness, but noting that she didn't seem angry and rather more neutral he decided to push the envelope further and held the back of her head up with his hand, gripping onto a mass of her strawberry tresses as he brought her face closer to his. Their eyes met and locked; their noses brushing against one another ever so lightly. Toshiro found himself once again frozen in his place, captivated by Rangiku's beauty against the moonlight. His lieutenant didn't move either as she remained lost in his eyes; still surprised at her captain's actions and a smile spread across her face making him release his grip on her hair and blush.

"What's wrong?" she asked, raising her head off of the pillow Toshiro had dropped her on. "Was it something I did?"

He wouldn't look at her. He was too embarrassed to, not after what he had just done, which by most standards wasn't really anything. Instead he rose to his feet, picked up a pair of more comfortable pants sitting on an end table, and left the room without a word.

Rangiku continued to sit there, confused as ever as she waited for him to emerge from the room he'd gone in. "I wish I knew what had just happened…" As she silently contemplated, Toshiro came out without a shirt and in the pants he'd grabbed. The way the bathroom light illuminated him from behind just took her breath away. He flicked the light off and approached the bedroll that was set up next to Rangiku's and sat down upon it. Waiting for his vision to readjust to the darkness once more, he reached for his lieutenant's hands, encasing them in his and gazed into her worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku." Toshiro said simply, taking in a sigh. "Forgive me for my actions…I'm afraid I got too bold from that sake. It's just that you're so…" He paused, struggling to say the words he'd kept pent up since the day he saw her because he didn't want to ruin their partnership. "...I didn't want to take advantage…not like this."

The way she looked at him, Toshiro thought for sure that he'd lost her, and things would forever be awkward between them.

But boy was he wrong.

Rangiku pounced on him like a kitten, pinning him down onto his bedroll and trapped his body between her thighs. Her breasts almost fell out of her top hanging inches from the poor boy's now reddening face, and her hands were to each side of his head as she looked down upon him, grinning facetiously.

"Toshi-sama…" she sighed, lowering her face down towards his, their noses once again lightly brushing one another. "I didn't let you do anything I didn't want you to, and now you have my curiosity piqued at this different, bolder you. So show me what you've got!" She taunted.

At that moment, Toshiro mentally said "Fuck it" and brought her lips down to his, kissing her softly. She moaned into the kiss with delight, settling herself down onto him gently as to not crush him under the pressure of her breasts as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"That was a good start!" Rangiku breathed into his ear, stopping to lick the bottom of his earlobe as he writhed in satisfaction underneath her. "So tell me, Captain, how's that stress and frustration now?" she giggled, nipping at his lower lip gently. The lieutenant knew it was gone the second Toshiro stole her lips again, rolling her over while pulling the blankets up above both of their heads. As she was being pleasantly ravaged by her captain, Rangiku made a mental note to thank Orihime the next day for agreeing to stay at Tatsuki's place overnight.


End file.
